User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep The Family Guy Viewer Mail No.2 page says is season 11 not 10 Niko 2010 14:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fixed and thanks. That sort of thing I have no problems with corrections. --Buckimion 15:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) How do you become a admin.Niko 2010 07:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I worked my butt off for a year or so and one of the big cheese at community central first bumped me to admin and then to bureaucrat which means I can make more admins when I need them. I have one backup who shows up occasionally but won't be promoting anyone else soon although you can never tell when I may need a vacation and will look to see who is doing good regular work. Since I'm on so often, I keep watch by myself all the time rather than relying on several people to keep an eye on things. --Buckimion 10:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey, after Stewie planted those bombs in Mr. and Mrs. Stewie, did the second bomb kill Mort, afterall, I saw like his clothes being blown to bits, I think he's dead. 20:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Consider it just a gag. Mort will return. --Buckimion 21:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The page Zachary Gordon should probably be deleted.Niko 2010 23:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) On it. I'm almost done moving but edits will be more sporadic than usual but still often enough. --Buckimion 00:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey did u write Mr.andMrs.Stewie/goofs because I wrote it first and it appears that you wrote it.So was it a mistake or did you rewrite them?can you answer that plz. I fixed the formatting for you because you totally missed the entry box. You don't have your setting right. --Buckimion 03:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) oh ok.I'm actually new at this and Im still trying to figure things out. Do you want scripts for the episodes? I'd be happy to write them! 09:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) No! Although some people treat the quotes pages like scripts. --Buckimion 10:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem i just want too say that this show is super funny and i love your pageSweetchild96 14:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) You do realise it's true The chicken fight in "No Chris Left Behind" is the longest one and according to the DVD Commontary, the last. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 01:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) But for how long? Your edit may only be valid for 9 days and then someone has to hunt it down and take it out. A good edit should NEVER allow itself to become dated so easily. --Buckimion 01:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I suggest you look at "Internal Affairs" which is promising the mother of all chicken fights. --Buckimion 01:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The one in "No chris Left behind" Lasted for 5 minutes, How long did the "Internal Affairs" on last?